


Falcon and The White Wolf

by HaywoodYouLikeSomeTea



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers, Bucky Barnes & Sam Wilson Friendship, Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Coping with Death, Inside the Soul Stone, Jokes, M/M, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Sam Wilson Feels, Sam Wilson is a Gift, Soul Stone (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 09:04:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17864447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaywoodYouLikeSomeTea/pseuds/HaywoodYouLikeSomeTea
Summary: "Oh god, am I dead? Christ mama was right, heaven is real."  His voice was gruff, as though it hadn't been used for days."Sam! You're alive!" Buckys smile was almost as blinding as the light reflecting off his arm.Sam sighed, "Well if you're here I'm definitely in hell,"





	Falcon and The White Wolf

There's always that horrible feeling after going to the beach, spending the whole day running about barefoot, slashing in the sea, sand clinging to your skin and graining on your every inch. That same sand refusing to leave your clothes for days, convincing you that even though weeks and weeks have passed its still in your shoes. The only thing Sam could remember was the feeling of sand slipping into his shoes, although now that he thinks about it it probably wasn't sand, it was probably his own ash. 

He had known that staying with Steve would get him killed, he was just expecting a bit more blood and a whole lot less seeing yourself crumble away. See, the blood he can with. Turning to dust before his very eyes was not how he saw the day ending, but hey, every day is a surprise. 

He had never had as little control over his own mind as he had when the panic set in and he saw his every limb crumble away, he had wanted to thrash around in stress but couldn't as he just faded quicker with each rapid movement. 

In reality, it happened quickly, but boy did it feel like hours. So as he opened his eyes he was shocked, while his mama had always spoken about life after death and heaven and hell he had never believed it. But before today he didn't think it was possible to turn to dust so he didn't know what to believe any more. Although he had his flying goggles, tinting everything red, he could tell that the orange landscape wasn't the Wakandan jungle where he was a few minutes prior. 

"Oh god, am I dead? Christ mama was right, heaven is real." His voice was gruff, as though it hadn't been used for days. Slowly, he sat up. Taking in his surroundings he could see a figure blocked out by the harsh sunlight beaming into his eyes, the figure began running towards him and Sam couldn't bring himself to move. As the figure came closer Sam could make out details, long hair, leather jacket of some kind and... was that... oh no. A gleaming arm, reflecting the sunlight directly onto the figures face. 

"Sam! You're alive!", Buckys smile was almost as blinding as the light reflecting off his arm, which was quite surprising considering he thought the two of them had just died. 

Sam sighed, "Well if you're here I'm definitely in hell," He turned to face the sky before continuing, "What did I do to upset you! Why Barnes of all people!" He turned back to Bucky and smiled. 

How the hell was Cap gonna get them out of this one? 

Bucky let out a soft laugh, "Yeah well how do you think I felt seeing you? Were the only ones here, Bucky and Sam against the weirdly orange planet?" 

Sam glanced over the sad fact that they were alone and replied with, "I was thinking something along the lines of Falcon and the White Wolf? Has more of a ring to it." He emphasised the teasing remark with a wink, knowing that the nickname Bucky had received from the Wacandan children bugged the hell out of him. But Bucky's reaction was not exactly what he was expecting, as soon as Sam had winked Bucky had blushed and yanked his head in the other direction. 

He looked soft with his hair down like that, Sam won't pretend that he hadn't noticed that Bucky was actually taking care in his appearance. When he had gone to collect Bucky with Steve he was pleased to see Bucky with soft hair and a trimmed beard, he'd been expecting to see the same sad man that he'd seen go back on the ice. But god was he wrong, it was nice to see what he imagined Bucky looked like when he was younger and before everything that had happened to him. 

It was nice.


End file.
